


Landing

by In_vitro



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M, Original text in Russian, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... follows a free fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are mistakes in the English text (I am not a native speaker).  
> I just hope that my translation of my story "Приземление" is readable enough. 
> 
> Оригинальная версия на русском языке находится после текста на английском.

**Landing**

_... follows a free fall._

A month on a training course at the Police Academy.

Again, the forest, jogging, smoking... Fresh air and solitude. Many heavy thoughts and unfiltered cigarettes.

Training - and a pack of cigarettes a day... Hitting training standards - and a half of pack... Taking examination - and only three cigarettes... And at the end – only one a week -

It turns out that quitting smoking is no more difficult than learning how to breathe evenly while running.

It is no more difficult than to abandon someone.

And then, what happens next?

Negation. Dejection. Comprehension. Insight. Acceptance. Understanding. Again, anger and despair. Rethinking. And so on.

A feeling of freedom appears only while jogging. All the rest of the time is colored in shades of bitterness and nausea.

And then, it is time to return to the real world.

With a purpose.

The first step in a renewed life is followed by meetings and telephone conversations. More precisely, attempts to meet and knocking at closed doors. Gossips at work are no longer bothering, though.

Yet, the result is: Bettina allows to see the baby on Wednesdays and Saturdays, mother calls once a week, and Frank don’t mind to drink together a bottle or two of beer from time to time.

That is all so far except for the awaited approval of a request for transfer.

In fact, it wasn’t difficult to get to know what had happened to Kay.

His new city, police station, department, chief… Actually, this information already had been carefully written down in the address book before the trip to the camp. But the address where Kay lives now is still unknown.

There is neither the key from the lover’s flat nor the one from the own home anymore. Looking for a new key should be performed slowly, starting from the very beginning and small things.

Once Kay jokingly told about the ‘infiltrating the system’. In fact, as it turned out, he was not kidding.

Kay always showed seriousness in his intentions, feelings and actions. A man of few words, but in any case he cut the cords that bind when frankly expressing things corresponding to reality.

Kay always persistently told the truth. He smoked a lot, was not concerned about what people think about him, and loved too much -

To ‘infiltrate’ into the same as his department was impossible, but if to take the initiative, it is easy to cross Kay’s path in common corridors, locker room, shower. It is also not difficult to try to block his car on the road. And so on.

But no doubt, Kay managed to do the similar things much better.

Earlier he always demonstrated energetic patience, but since recently the tables have turned. Kay has taught a lot of things, and now it is his turn not to notice. To pretend that he does not see at all and understands nothing. To hurt without breaking a face.

However, seeing his former lover for the first time, Kay is obviously surprised. Yet, he impacts the lips and passes away. The ignored greeting vanishes somewhere into the air.

In fact, after some time of seclusion in the training camp, now it is much easier to sort out obscure feelings and start to understand Kay better. Yet, he seems not ready to forgive -

Thereby, some time pass. Days and weeks.

Nobody owes the other one nothing. Nevertheless, along with different chiefs, working tasks, and schedule, there are common corridors, gym, parking, library, archives -

The beaten path in the wood, which could help, remains in the past, but the desire to express and try to fix everything broken becomes the foundation of a new existence.

However, Kay is still not going to listen to anything and keeps the distance. He doesn’t avoid these ‘accidental’ meetings – for he is not such a type - but it seems that Kay feels as if no one is around him. No more.

As well as in the former police station, he hasn’t acquired friends in the new one, so he prefers to sit alone at his table in the dining room at dinner. There is a lot of space and free seats in this place.

Kay doesn’t change a seat when one day during lunch an uninvited companion appears. When ‘voltage of silence’ gradually increases, Kay gets up and leaves the room, though.

Yet, he doesn’t run away, so it is not difficult to catch up with him. Even in case he had run, now there is enough strength and desire to follow him everywhere.

Three months has passed after the last conversation on the balcony, and Kay still replaces the unspoken by cigarettes. Otherwhere: in another city, on another roof of different police station. Nowadays he prefers to balconies the smoking room at the entrance to the building or the roof, and ordinary cigarettes.

Kay neither asks a lighter nor offers it. He is not flirting. He has lost weight and has a new haircut. 

The thing you can watch endlessly: how Kay is smoking. As always, he is smoking beautifully at the moment. He still shows inflexibility and doesn’t care about the weather conditions.

The hands are shaking, so it is rationally to hide them into the pockets because this movement also helps to concentrate on that to say to Kay. Maybe to hide the head under the hood when telling the truth would help better, but the police uniform has nothing in common with an anorak. Anyway, Kay can’t notice the nervousness of the other man on the roof because he still pays attention only to the panorama of the city.

The small rain dampens the finally spoken words which were uneasy to tell earlier, and the gusty wind crushes coherent sentences on separate curve pieces of words.

And yet, there are many of them, and all of them are the truth.

About selfishness. Cowardice. Self-deception. Fears. Unacceptance of himself. Inability to open up to others, to bring them happiness. To admit own mistakes and feelings... About the collapse of illusions. Free fall -

Obviously, Kay must perfectly well understand the concept of broken love: he accepted the return key without words, didn’t he?

Now, with a snap of finger Kay send his cigarette end flying. As if always, at this moment a certain duality of his nature can be seen in this simple movement: masculinity and some subtle grace at the same time. Active passivity. Features of Kay’s character which make him Kay.

He can look deep into different subjects, and probably because of the rain his look is watering now – Kay’s eyes become moistened. Just like the clothes, which already have become almost wet.

After all, cigarettes having been smoked and everything important has been said. What else? There is no more reason for both chilled to go on to stay here on the roof in the rain.

Kay never lies personally and likes honesty and frankness in others. Apparently that's why the last sentence, an appeal to begin all over again, he has heard just now, makes him turn around and finally look into the eyes of the stalker.

And Kay continues piercingly looking when the distance between is slowly closing.

However, even a gentle touch is for Kay obviously still painful. He resists almost successfully, as he always has been stronger. But the door leading from the roof can only be opened outward and not inward.

Kay has no choice, but he still disagrees.

Kay finally utters the name of the person next to him, followed by a set of curses and some inarticulate sounds, when after a brief scuffle his back is pressed into the door, and his hands, by which just a few seconds ago Kay has damaged again his former lover... beloved the nose, become immobilized.

Now Kay seems to really hear. And apparently he really sees. The things that he wanted to hear and see much earlier, but -

After a short while he manages to free one hand, and blood mixed with rain drops smear Kay’s palm as he slowly brush it across the broken face of the person right next to him.

Kay is again foul-mouthed, but this time he says emotional words gently and quietly. And he receives in response a broad smile stained red by blood.

This smile is followed by an awkward jerking hug - almost the same one as if for the first time. That day the sun also was persistently making its way through the clouds. Perhaps Kay remembers it as well.

But this time it is not about sex. Not here and not like that. Maybe later. If only Kay would allow. If only he would believe.

It seems that he hasn’t entirely convinced yet.

Kay leans against the wall again. He intensely looks into the eyes located the opposite of his – with his special piercing look. So, again and again he hears the confession. The long-awaited answer to his old question: ‘What about me, Marc?’ He absorbs and let through himself the emotional bleakness of his former beloved.

And little by little, Kay’s look gets warmer, while the rain and bleeding from the nose gradually stop.

The following another hug is also warmer and longer than the previous one.

And after all, when time to go back really comes, Kay doesn’t reject the hand outstretched towards him anymore.

He smiles at last.

 

ОРИГИНАЛЬНЫЙ ТЕКСТ

« **Приземление»**

_За свободным падением следует…_

Месяц в тренировочном лагере при «Школе полиции».

Снова лес, бег, курение… Свежий воздух и одиночество. Много тяжелых мыслей и сигарет без фильтра.

Тренировки. Пачка в день… Сдача нормативов. Полпачки… Экзамен. Три штуки… В конце - одна… в неделю.

Оказывается, бросить курить не сложнее, чем научиться правильно бегать.

Бросать вообще просто.

А что потом?

Отрицание. Прострация. Осмысливание. Осознание. Приятие. Понимание. Злость-отчаяние. Переосмысливание. И другое.

Ощущение свободы возникает только во время бега. Все остальное время насыщено горечью и тошнотой.

А затем – наступает возвращение в реальный мир.

С определенной целью.

Первый шаг сопровождается встречами и телефонными разговорами. Главным образом – это попытки встреч и стук в закрытые двери. Однако до перешептываний на работе больше нет никакого дела.

И вот результат: Беттина разрешает видеть ребенка по средам и субботам. Мать звонит раз в неделю. Фрэнк как бы и не против изредка пропустить бутылку-другую пива. На этом пока все.

Но есть еще одно, важное – одобрение просьбы о переводе.

Вообще-то, узнать, куда девался Кай, – было не сложно.

Город, участок, подразделение, шеф – собственно, все это было записано в блокнот еще до поездки в лагерь. Но адрес, где нынче проживает Кай, до сих пор не известен.

Как больше нет и ключа: ни от собственного дома, ни от чужой квартиры. Однако искать новый ключ следует не спеша: нужно начинать сначала и с малого.

Однажды Кай в шутку рассказал о «внедрении». На самом деле, как оказалось, он не шутил.

Кай всегда был серьезен в своих намерениях, чувствах и действиях. Немногословен, но резал по живому, когда откровенно высказывал то, что соответствовало действительности.

Кай всегда настырно говорил правду. Много курил, мало заботился о том, что о нем подумают, и много любил…

Попасть с ним в один отдел оказалось невозможно, но если проявлять инициативу, нетрудно пересекаться в коридорах, раздевалке, душевой. Пытаться тормознуть его машину на дороге. И так далее.

Возможно, у Кая подобные вещи получались лучше.

Кай всегда проявлял напористое терпение, но с недавних пор роли поменялись. Он многому научил, а теперь очередь Кая ничего не замечать. Делать вид, что не видит и не понимает. Причинять боль, не разбивая лица.

Впрочем, заметив в первый раз, Кай, конечно, удивляется. И все же плотно сжимает губы и проходит мимо. Проигнорированное приветствие виснет в воздухе.

На самом деле после отшельничества в тренировочном лагере разобраться в своих чувствах и понять Кая стало проще. Но он, похоже, прощать не готов.

Так и проходит какое-то время. Дни. Недели.

Разные начальники, задания, режим работы, и никто никому ничего не должен. Но все же никуда не деваются общие: коридоры, тренажерный зал, парковка. Библиотека. Архив.

И хотя протоптанная дорога в лесу осталась в прошлом, стремление высказать главное и попытаться все исправить является основой нового существования.

Однако Кай по-прежнему не собирается ничего слушать и держит расстояние. Нет, он не избегает - Кай не такой, - но для него как будто вокруг никого нет. Не стало.

Друзьями он и здесь не обзавелся, поэтому всегда за столиком в столовой один.

В ней много места, можно сесть куда угодно. Впрочем, Кай не возражает, когда однажды во время обеда у него появляется незваный компаньон.

На тарелке Кая мясное рагу и салат, а взгляд двух пар глаз скрещивается на его вилке, нервно гоняющей по тарелке морковь. Когда напряжение тишины возрастает, Кай все же встает с места и уходит.

Однако он не убегает, и догнать его несложно. Впрочем, даже если бы попытался убежать – теперь появились силы и стремление, чтобы его настичь.

Прошло три месяца после последнего разговора на балконе, и Кай по-прежнему заменяет невысказанные троеточия сигаретами. В другом городе, на крыше другого полицейского участка. Теперь он предпочитает балконам курилку при входе в здание или верхний этаж.

Кай не просит и не предлагает прикурить, не флиртует. У него обычные сигареты, он похудел и изменил стрижку.

Можно до бесконечности наблюдать за тем, как Кай курит. Безусловно, он умеет красиво курить. А еще ему плевать на погодные условия.

Чтобы Кай не заметил, что дрожат руки, - их можно спрятать в карманы. И хотя он обращает внимание лишь на панораму города - не смотрит на другого человека на крыше - все равно так легче собраться с мыслями. Было бы неплохо и голову спрятать под капюшон, но полицейская форма – не спортивная олимпийка.

Накрапывающий дождь глушит слова, произнести которые раньше не хватало смелости, а порывистый ветер дробит связанные предложения на отдельные кривые осколки слов.

И все же их много, и все они – правда.

Об эгоизме. Малодушии. Самообмане. Страхах. Неприятии себя. Неспособности раскрыться перед другими, сделать их счастливыми. Признать чувства и ошибки… О крахе иллюзий. Падении.

А о понятии разбитой любви Каю самому отлично известно: он ведь молча принимал возвращенный ключ.

Щелчком пальца Кай отбрасывает в сторону очередной потухший окурок. Как и всегда раньше в этом нехитром движении присутствует некий дуализм его натуры: мужественность и в то же время какая-то утонченная грация. Активная пассивность. Особенности характера Кая. Определенная породистость.

У Кая глубокий взгляд на вещи, и, должно быть, из-за дождя его глаза увлажняются. Как и одежда: она тоже почти промокла насквозь.

Задерживаться на крыше больше нет смысла: сигареты выкурены, все сказано.

Кай не умеет врать сам и любит честность и прямоту в других. Возможно, поэтому последняя фраза-просьба о том, чтобы начать все сначала, как Кай и предлагал раньше, заставляет его обернуться и наконец посмотреть в глаза сталкеру.

И продолжать смотреть, когда дистанция медленно сокращается.

Однако прикосновение для Кая, очевидно, все же болезненно. Он сопротивляется - он всегда был сильней. Но проход, ведущий с крыши, открывается только наружу, а не вовнутрь.

У Кая нет выбора, тем не менее он с этим не согласен.

Кай наконец произносит имя, затем следует набор ругательств, какие-то невнятные звуки, когда после непродолжительной потасовки его спина впечатывается в дверь, а руки, которыми Кай несколько секунд назад снова разбил бывшему любовнику… любимому нос заблокированы.

Теперь Кай, кажется, действительно слышит. И видит. То, что много раньше хотел услышать и увидеть, но…

Ему все же удается освободить одну руку, и кровь, смешанная с дождевыми каплями, размазывается по ладони Кая, когда он медленно проводит ею по чужому разбитому лицу.

Кай снова матерится, на этот раз тихо и душевно. И получает окрашенную алым широкую улыбку в ответ.

Затем следует неловкое дерганое объятие – почти такое же, как в первый раз. Тогда солнце тоже настойчиво пробивалось сквозь тучи. Наверное, об этом Кай тоже помнит.

Но на этот раз речь идет не о сексе. Не здесь, и не так. Это успеется позже. Если Кай позволит. Если поверит.

Кажется, он все еще до конца не верит.

Кай вновь прислоняется к стенке и внимательно изучающе смотрит в глаза напротив – своим особенным пронзительным взглядом. И - снова и снова выслушивает признание. Долгожданный ответ на его старый вопрос: «А как же я, Марк?». Впитывает, пропускает через себя чужую душевную оголенность.

И постепенно взгляд Кая теплеет, тогда как дождь и кровотечение из носа - прекращаются.

Более теплым и долгим получается и второе объятие.

И когда все же наступает время возвращаться, Кай больше не отвергает протянутой руки.

Он улыбается.


End file.
